bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Temple Cannon
Rainbow Temple Cannon (or RTC) is a free DLC tower for BTD5 Deluxe, created by Lord NW. Short Description "A giant and powerful tower that fires from above, cannon balls with faces, which have different colors and abilities." Detailed Description The R.T.C. can shoot large cannonballs with little faces, which come with different skills according to the six colors of the rainbow. It has a medium-slow rate speed and a normal-wide attack range. It can attack lead and frozen bloons, but not camo. It's the only tower that has 3 upgrade paths. Red Cannonball: This one seeks bloons automatically if it missed some on their way. It pops a maximum of 20 bloons. Orange Cannonball: After dissapearing, leaves a puddle of orange ink in the track. The ink has a glue-like effect, and holds a maximum of 20 bloons. The cannonball can pop 15 bloons. Yellow Cannonball: After popping 20 bloons, it leaves a single banana on the ground. Each banana worth $5 when its picked with the mouse. Green Cannonball: This cannonball doesn't leave the screen if not enough to pop bloons. That bounce when touching the edge of it. It pops 20 bloons. Blue Cannonball: This one is very fast, impact bloons so rapidly that do extra damage to MOAB Class Bloons. It pops 25 bloons. Purple Cannonball: It only pops 10, but then its divided into 6 mini cannonballs that floats and impact more bloons. Cost of the Tower *4250 (Easy) *5000 (Medium) *5400 (Hard) *6000 (Impoppable) Upgrades Path 1 'Projectile prophet' Red cannonballs can predict where the balloons are directed, making the ability to seek them much more effective. Cost: 765 (Easy), 900 (Medium), 970 (Hard), 1080 (Impoppable) 'Don't Want to Leave' Green cannonballs bounce at the limit of the screen 2 times instead of one. Cost: 2550 (Easy), 3000 (Medium), 3240 (Hard), 3600 (Impoppable) 'Internal Super Sensor' A very powerful sensor located inside the RTC makes the tower to detect bloons from any place of the whole map! Cost: 6800 (Easy), 8000 (Medium), 8640 (Hard), 9600 (Impoppable) 'Earthquake' An additional power is added to the tower: Sometimes it makes an eartquake produced by the movement of the bricks, allowing to stop nearby bloons for a few seconds. (The balloons should be at least about 75 pixels closeness to be affected). Cost: 6800 (Easy), 8000 (Medium), 8640 (Hard), 9600 (Impoppable) Path 2: 'Very Sticky' Ink from orange cannonballs converts into a "liquid bloontrap", where bloons that touch it remain sticked to the track for three seconds. Cost: 2550 (Easy), 3000 (Medium), 3240 (Hard), 3600 (Impoppable) 'Sonic Blue Aura' Increase the velocity of the blue cannonballs even more (60% to be exact), making an amazing poppage power of 50! Cost: 2975 (Easy), 3500 (Medium), 3780 (Hard), 4200 (Impoppable) 'Double Cannon' Two independent cannons. That's it. Cost: 8500 (Easy), 10000 (Medium), 10800 (Hard), 12000 (Impoppable) 'Quintuple Cannon' Five independent cannons. I'm scarce of words. Cost: 27200 (Easy), 32000 (Medium), 34560 (Hard), 38400 (Impoppable) Path 3: 'Waste of food' Yellow cannonballs can leave 2 bananas on the ground instead of one. (10$ per full yellow shoot) Cost: 680 (Easy), 800 (Medium), 865 (Hard), 960 (Impoppable) 'Microballs' Small purple cannonballs can now divide into 3 microballs each, to pop even more bloons (2 bloons per microball). Cost: 2550 (Easy), 3000 (Medium), 3240 (Hard), 3600 (Impoppable) 'Bigger is Better' Increase the size of all the projectiles in a 50%, for better accuracy and popping effectiveness. Cost: 3400 (Easy), 4000 (Medium), 4320 (Hard), 4800 (Impoppable) 'The Ultra Cannon' Special Ability: Hurls an extremly huge cannonball (two times bigger than the tower) with all the special abilities of the six normal ones combinated and a popping power of 200! Cost: 8500 (Easy), 10000 (Medium), 10800 (Hard), 12000 (Impoppable) (takes around 35 seconds to recharge the ability in fast forward) Upgrade Gallery Artworks More images coming soon Hey you.png|Projectile Prophet Weee.png|Don't Want to Leave Detecshion.png|Internal Super Sensor Damn.png|Very Sticky Ratsos.png|Blue Sonic Aura walamass.png|Waste of Food Asdf.png|Bigger is better In-tower Rtc1-0-0.png|Projectile Prophet Rtc 2-0-0.png|Don't Want to Leave Rtc 3-0-0.png|Internal Super Sensor Rtc 4-0-0.png|Earthquake Rtc0-1-0.png|Very Sticky Rtc0-2-0.png|Blue Sonic Aura Rtc0-3-0.png|Double Cannon Rtc0-4-0.png|Quintuple Cannon RTC 0-0-1.png|Waste of Food RTC 0-0-2.png|Microballs RTC 0-0-3.png|Bigger is Better RTC 0-0-4.png|The Ultra Cannon If you see an error in the redaction, please tell me :) Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers